A Vampire Diaries Tale: The Salvatore Child
by Aliyana- Katherine Salvatore
Summary: In 1864 after the death of the infamous Salvatore brothers were killed a child was born, hidden from record and soon lost to the world. In the present day in Mystic Falls, it won't be long until the past comes back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of the Child

**A Vampire Dairies Tale: The Salvatore Child**

**Chapter 1:**

After the death of Stefan and Damon Salvatore all the mayhem in Mystic Falls seemed to end. All the vampires were captured and locked away in the tomb, everything was back to normal. Only problem was that Stefan had done something no one anticipated he would do with a local girl named Annabelle DeCameron. It was Annabelle's older sister Aliyana who informed Giuseppe Salvatore about this, and he made sure that no one would find out about this, he did not want to have the Salvatore name to be disgraced.

**1864- 9 Months Later**

Annabelle screamed as the doctor told her to push. When she released she said, "No I can't do it, it hurts, Mama, it hurts." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Aliyana was sitting beside her bed with a cold cloth held to her little sister's forehead.

Giuseppe and Annabelle's father stood outside the door during the birth. As Annabelle screamed, her father Daniel gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Giuseppe put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. A couple minutes later Aliyana came out of the room with a bowl of water and a cloth. Daniel said, "Aliyana, how is Annabelle doing?"

Aliyana looked at her father and to Giuseppe and said, "She's doing okay, she is struggling but I am sure she will be fine Papa." She gave a small smile and kissed her father on the cheek. "I should get the fresh water for Mama." She took off to the well to get some fresh water as another scream came from the room.

Annabelle still had tears running down her face as she was giving birth to her baby. The doctor said, "Okay Annabelle I need you to push again I can see the baby's head crowning, ready, 1, 2, 3, and push." Annabelle did as the doctor said and let out another scream as she pushed again.

Aliyana stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes as she heard her sister scream again. Then she continued to the well and got some fresh water and brought it back to the room. She set down the bowl dampened the cloth and put it to her sister's forehead as she held her sister's hand with her free hand. Annabelle looked up at Aliyana and said, "Aliyana, I'm so scared it hurts so much."

Aliyana said, "I know Annabelle, but we are going to get through it together I promise. It will all be worth it when it's over trust me." Annabelle nodded and the doctor told her that one more push should do it. Aliyana said, "You can do this one more push." Annabelle nodded as did as the doctor said and pushed as she let out another scream, then it was silent and the sound of a crying baby was heard.

The doctor said, "It is a girl, she is so beautiful." She was wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed to Annabelle's mother Carrie- Ann. The doctor said, "She is a healthy baby. Annabelle?" Annabelle's eyes were closed and she was still. The doctor again said, "Anaabelle?"

Aliyana looked at her sister and said, "Annabelle, are you okay? Annabelle, wake up please." Tears started to fall from Aliyana's eyes, "No Annabelle."

Daniel burst through the door and said, "What's going on?" He looked at Annabelle and said, "Annabelle."

The doctor said, "She's not breathing." The doctor checked her vitals. Aliyana stood by the door in horror, this was her little sister. The doctor said, "Mr. DeCameron, when I tell you too I need you to pinch her nose and breathe into her mouth twice." Daniel did as she said.

Aliyana said, "Please wake up Annabelle." She was crying big time and so was Carrie- Ann.

Carrie- Ann said, "Aliyana I need you to take the baby." Aliyana took the baby and watched her mother moved closer to the bed where her little sister still lay motionless.

Daniel said, "Giuseppe take my daughter and grand- daughter out of here, Aliyana go to your room with the baby."

Aliyana said, "No." Giuseppe took her away and Aliyana screamed, "No Annabelle, please, please, be okay Annabelle, Annabelle." Then there was silence as Aliyana sat on her room with the baby in her arms.

Aliyana put the baby down and snuck out the door, crept down the hall and listened at the door where her sister was. She heard her mother crying and the doctor said, "I'm sorry there was nothing I could have done." Daniel nodded and the doctor left not even seeing Aliyana.

Carrie- Ann was still crying as Daniel comforted her. He said, "I am going to go tell Aliyana." He stepped out of the room and saw Aliyana standing there and sighed and said, "Aliyana."

Aliyana had tears coming out of her eyes now, "No, no, please tell me it is not true; please tell me she's okay." Her father shook his head. Aliyana shrunk to the ground crying, her little sister was gone and nothing could bring her back. It was over life for Aliyana was over.


	2. Chapter 2: Back To Mystic Falls

**Present Day: England**

Aliyana looked out the window of house into the dark streets of England on a peaceful night and sighed as she had had that awful dream again, the one of sister dying as she gave birth to Olivia.

Nate can down the stairs and saw Aliyana standing by the window in her pajamas, "Ali." He said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Aliyana smiled at him, "Hey." Then she looked back out the window and knew he wouldn't ask her so she just decided to tell him, "I had the dream again, about my sister, they were gone for so long, I can't believe they're back."

Nate nodded and said, "I figured, it has been awhile since I woke up without you sleeping beside me." He hugged her tightly as she turned around in his arms and rested her head on his chest. He looked down at her and lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss.

Aliyana returned the kiss just as the sound of footsteps came down the stairs and all they heard was, "Ew." Aliyana turned to see Olivia standing on the stairs, "Can't you guys do that in your room?"

Nate rolled his eyes and said, "Good morning Olivia, its 5 am you should still be asleep." He took out a blood bag and handed it to Olivia, and said, "You still have to school today. Now go back to your room."

Olivia said, "Fine. Love you Uncle Nate, love you Aunt Ali." She ran back upstairs with her breakfast.

Nate turned to Ali and said, "I see more of you in her every day." He took out two more blood bags and tossed one to Ali, before opening the other and taking a sip.

Ali said, "That's what I am afraid of." She caught the blood bag opening it and taking a sip before sitting down on the couch. "I don't want her to become like me, I mean I am still scared of him you know that."

Nate said, "I doubt Finn will find you here Ali, England is probably the last place he will look."

Ali said, "Don't underestimate Finn, actually don't underestimate any of the Mikealson's, they are a lot cleverer then you think. Finn wants me dead, Klaus cares about certain people only, Elijah is like my best friend and Kol and I we have a special bond that's deeper then friendship. Well and there is Rebekah, I actually got along with her just as much as I got along with Elijah and Olivia adored her. They were family, but everything went downhill when I found out the only reason I was there was because I knew I was protected from Finn, he hates me because I caused Sage to leave and he doesn't know where she is."

Nate sat down beside her and said, "Tell you what when Olivia finishes grade 6 here, we will leave and go to a place of your choice, okay?"

Ali looked at him and smiled, "Okay but everything is going to be hard for her I mean she's going to be 12 for a really long time, I just wish that Stefan and Damon were alive so they would know about her, you know what I mean, she is my family and I love her but she is Stefan's daughter and she is as much family to Damon as she is to me."

Nate said, "It's not your fault that they are dead, okay it's not, so don't blame yourself." He hugged her.

"I just miss them so much, I mean Damon was my best friend and Stefan he was only 17 when he was killed, I just feel like I should have tried to stop then from saving Katherine and I didn't do anything, and that caused them to die." Ali said as she started crying hiding her face in Nate's shoulder.

Nate held her tightly and tried to get her to stop crying as best he could. He knew she missed Stefan and Damon so much but that couldn't be changed now, they were gone and she couldn't bring them back even if she wanted too, she would be okay, but she would always miss them and he knew that, "I know you miss them but I will always be here for you okay I promise. I am never going to leave you, I love you."

Ali nodded and had calmed down a little bit and said, "I love you too."

Nate smiled at her and wiped away the last of her tears and kissed her as he held her close to him, his hands sliding down her back so they rested around her waist.

Ali smiled back and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck holding her as close to him as she could and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she pulled away and said, "I have to shower, take Olivia to school and then go to work. You have to pick her up today I won't be back until late tonight."

Nate nodded, "Okay, go get ready and I'll tell Olivia to get ready." He watched her go back upstairs.

***6 hours passed***

With Olivia in school and Ali out looking for work Nate was left alone in the house. He was bored as he sat down of the couch and he fell asleep. When he woke up he realized what time it was he got up to go get Olivia from school. As they drove home Olivia was telling him about everything that happened at school that day and when they pulled up to the house the front door was busted open and it was quiet, to quiet. Nate said, "Olivia stay in the car." Of course she didn't listen and got out following him up to the house anyways. They walked inside, Olivia clinging to Nate's hand the whole time because she was scared. The walked into the dining room to find it trashed.

Olivia bent down and picked up a piece of a plate, "This was my grandma's good china." She looked back at Nate as a sound came from upstairs and they both looked up.

Nate looked back Olivia and sighed, "If I ask you to stay down here and not come upstairs until I say will you listen?" Olivia walked past him and started going upstairs, "Of course not, Olivia, wait for me."

As they went upstairs they check every room one by one, and each on the found just like the dining room, trashed. Olivia walked into her room and picked up the teddy bear that she got years ago because every other kid she knew had one. As the searched the other rooms she held her teddy bear tightly to her chest. They walked into a room and Olivia said looking out the window, "Well looks like whoever was here is gone now."

Nate sighed and put down the fireplace poker her picked up.

Olivia turned around and looked at Nate with a smile which quickly faded and she said "Nate behind you!" But she was too late, as soon as Nate turned around a wooden stake was plunged into his heart and he fell to the ground dead. Olivia had started to cry as she saw Finn step into the light and she gasped as she cringed backwards away from Finn.

Finn said, "Oh its okay Olivia you don't need to be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you." He smiled evilly before grabbing Olivia and injecting her with a vervain needle so she passed out. He then picked her up and put her in the back seat of his car and got in driving away from the house and out of Ireland as fast as he could, Olivia was leverage, he knew Aliyana would come for her, and then he would kill her. He was gonna get what he wanted.

Later that night Ali returned home and called, "Nate, Olivia I'm home." She walked into the dining room and said, "Oh no." She ran upstairs, "Nate! Olivia!" She checked rooms until she found Nate lying on the ground dead. She broke down crying, she loved him and now he was dead, she didn't know what to do, the she noticed the teddy bear, Olivia's teddy bear.

She walked over and picked it up and then sat down against the wall holding the teddy bear in her arms. She sat there crying for a few minutes. Soon after that she heard footsteps on the staircase and she looked up at the door in a panic thinking maybe it was Finn coming back to finally kill her. She stood and was breathing hard until the person appeared in the doorway. Ali took a deep breath and ran into his arms, "Elijah!"

Elijah said, "Ali, thank god you're okay, what happened?"

Ali said, "He found me, Finn found me and I wasn't here I was at work. I don't think he expected Nate to be here, so he killed Nate and he took Olivia." She looked down in her hands where she still held the teddy bear, "You know as well as I do, Olivia doesn't go anywhere with her teddy bear."

Elijah nodded as another person arrived at the door and gasped when they saw Nate dead on the ground.

Ali said, "Rebekah." She gave her a hug as tears came to Rebekah's eyes.

Rebekah said, "I am so sorry Ali I know how much you loved him." She hugged Ali again and said, "And don't worry, we are going to get Olivia back we won't let anything happen to her."

Ali said, "Thank you guys, you're the best." She hugged them back and said, "But why would he take Olivia, she's so helpless she's still just a child, even if she is a vampire."

Elijah said, "Thanks probably why, because she's a child and you care about her a lot."

Rebekah said, "Elijah's right because of how much you care about Olivia, he knows you would do anything for her, he knows you'll come for her."

Then someone else came up the stairs and said, "And that's exactly what he's counting on."

Ali smiled, "Kol." She ran into his arms and kissed him, "I missed you." She kissed him again.

Rebekah said, "Oh my god, guys seriously get a room, this is extremely weird I mean she falls in love with people and she misses then when they are gone like Nate for instance and then you come along Kol and she's all over you."

Kol laughed, "Trust me I don't know why this happens either and neither does Ali." He kissed Ali's cheek.

Ali said, "He's right, you know." She smiled when he kissed her cheek. The she said, "Let's get back downstairs I can't stay up here with knowing that Nate's body is right in that room."

Elijah said, "Okay, you guys take her downstairs, I'll take care of the body." As they all went downstairs Elijah sighed and said, "Why do you have to continue to torture her?"

Downstairs Ali paced back and forth as Rebekah and Kol sat on the couch trying to calm her down but it wasn't doing much good. Elijah came in the front door after disposing of Nate's body and said, "Ali you have to sit down."

Ali looked at him and said, "Okay." She sat down beside Kol and sighed as she cuddled up to him. Then she said to all of them, "Where do you guys think he would have taken Olivia?"

Rebekah said. "We don't know, but then again we don't know if it is Finn yet either."

Just then Klaus came in the door and said, "Oh yeah, its Finn alright I can tell by his scent and I know where he's taking Olivia."

Ali said, "Where?"

Klaus said, "Everybody pack your bags, we're going to Mystic Falls."


	3. Chapter 3: The Meetings of Old Friends

**Mystic Falls: **

Here we are in Mystic Falls. It looks so different since I was here last but then again that was more than a century ago. It's changed and it looks like all the stuff about vampires has been forgotten about now, but Elijah did tell me that there are some that still remember, that still believe so it's best to keep a low profile. Ali stepped out of the car and said to Elijah, "You know to tell you the truth I never thought I would ever come back here." Ali looked at him, "I never thought I would have too."

Elijah said, "It's doesn't seem like such a bad place, it's seems like a peaceful little town, I wonder why Finn would take Olivia here?"

Ali said, "This is where she was born, Mystic Falls is her hometown, and mine. But this place is also a place where most of my painful memories lie. Memories I try to forget, memories I want to forget."

Rebekah came up to me and said, "This is where those friends of yours died, the one you were in love with right?"

Ali nodded and said, "Yeah and his younger brother, I spent my whole life as a vampire trying to avoid this place."

Someone then walked past Aliyana giving her a quick glance and then kept walking before she paused and turned around, "Aliyana? Aliyana Forbes."

Ali looked at her; it was Pearl, Anna's mother. "Pearl, oh my god it's you but I thought you were stuck in the tomb with the rest of the vampires." She gave Pearl a hug.

Pearl said, "A witch and her friends opened it, how long have you been in town?"

Ali said "I just got here with some friends." She gestured to Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus.

Pearl smiled and said, "Well it was good seeing you again Aliyana but I have to go to work, I'll see you around."

Ali waved goodbye and said, "Okay so I know people here, that's a good thing." She looked at the other's you can go to the house I'll be there later, I want to explore, see how much Mystic Falls has changed."

Kol said, "Okay guys let's go."

Rebekah gave her a hug and said, "See you later."

Klaus said, "Enough with the hugs just get in the damn car."

Elijah said, "Shut it Klaus." He gave her a hug and said, "Don't be too late I don't want to have to worry about you."

Ali said, "I won't, I promise." She waved goodbye as the car drove off. She sighed and decided to go look around. The first place she came across was the Mystic Falls Historical Museum. She went inside where she saw that parchment that was signed at the first founder's party and there was her name right there in black and white. She smiled and left after looking around.

When she stepped outside she was slammed into a wall and the person said, "I knew it, I thought I was you Aliyana."

"I go by Ali now actually." She looked at her and said, "Nice to see you too Katherine."

Katherine let go of her and smiled giving her a hug, "What the hell are you going back here kiddo?"

"Finn took Olivia and brought her here, the others are helping me, and I need to find her." Ali said, "She's the only family I have."

Katherine nodded and said, "What can I do to help?"

Ali smiled and hugged her again, "You're the best Katherine I am so happy you're going to help me."

Katherine said, "Hey no need to thank me this is Olivia we are talking about, I will always help you and Olivia when it's needed I told you that when we met and you asked me to turn you and Olivia."

Ali smiled and nodded, "I know, I'll let you know how you can help when we figure out what we are doing, we have to formulate a plan first."

Katherine said, "Okay, I'll see you around I got stuff to do, later." Just like that she was gone.

Ali sighed and chuckled to herself. She smiled and then she started to explore again. The next place she came across was Mystic Grill. She looked up at it for a few minutes and then she sighed and walked in looking around. She looked to one side and did a double take and though to herself, no fucking way. She then locked eyes with him and just stood there, it couldn't be Stefan Salvatore, I mean she saw him die, it's impossible but he was standing a few feet away.

A girl was talking to him and trying to get his attention, "Stefan, Stefan are you okay? What are you staring at? She looked back and spotted Ali and said, "Who's that?"

Ali looked at the girl and noticed she looked exactly like Katherine but it wasn't Katherine because she had just seen Katherine a few minutes ago. She had to be the doppleganger. She then flicked her glance back to Stefan and she was wide-eyed.

Stefan kept his gaze on her and said, "Elena I'll be right back." He started making is way over to Ali.

Ali watched him and when he was standing no more than a metre away she said, "Stefan? How are you alive I saw you and Damon die." She was crying now.

Stefan pulled her into a hug and said, "Sh, I'm right here, I'm okay."

Ali hugged him back and said, "I missed you so much, I really thought I'd never see you again." She pulled away and said, "Wait what about Damon?"

Stefan said, "He's fine too." He looked back at the girl and said, "Elena come here." The girl walked over, "Elena Gilbert I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine Aliyana Forbes."

Ali said, "Hi Elena."

Elena said, "Hi Ali, it's nice to meet you, you're a Forbes?"

Ali said, "Yeah Sherriff William Forbes back in 1864 was my dad, but I lived with my mom and my step dad."

Stefan said, "What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?"

"I'm here with friends, I'm living here now." Ali said, smiling.

Stefan smiled, "That's awesome." He hugs Ali again, "You would not believe how much Damon and I missed you, we thought you were dead. Damon's going to be happy to see you."

Ali chuckled and said, "Well I would seriously hope so, if he wasn't happy to see me I don't know what I would do."

Elena looked between the two a little confused before Stefan said, "Oh Ali and Damon were best friends back in the 1800's, but everyone could tell that they both wanted to be more than friends with each other. Right, Ali?"

"Shut up Stefan. Okay maybe that was true but it really wouldn't have worked I mean he was 3 years older than me and your dad had this rule about needing to marry a women who was the same age." Ali said crossing her arms.

Stefan nodded and said, "Yeah my dad could be a serious prick sometimes."

Ali said, "Yeah but overall he was an okay guy. I mean he did raise to of the nicest guys I have ever meet in my entire existence.

Stefan said, "Yeah believe it or not Damon was nice, but mostly to you."

Ali shrugs and said, "So where exactly is Damon?"

Elena said, "The boarding house, Stefan why don't you go hand out with Ali, I am meeting up with Bonnie anyways, besides you guys have a lot of catching up to do."

Stefan nodded, "Okay." He kissed Elena and said, "I'll see you later." He looked at Ali and said, "Come on we will go to the boarding house and see my brother."

Ali said, "Okay, it was nice meeting you Elena."

Elena said, "You too."

Ali walked out of the Grill with Stefan and said, "So you and Elena, huh?" She linked arms with him.

"Don't start Ali." Stefan said.

Ali said, "I didn't say anything, at least she's better than Katherine."

Stefan said, "Last time I checked you and Katherine had been friends."

Ali said, "So she can still be a real bitch sometimes, especially when it comes to you and Damon." She climbed into Stefan's car and said, "What is she doing back here in Mystic Falls anyways?"

Stefan got in the driver's seat and said, "She says she came back for me because she loves me which I think is a load of crap, plus she's Katherine and she likes to play games, so she's doing what she does best."

"She's playing one of her games. This is either going to play out the way she wants it to or it's going to go horribly wrong." Ali said and sighed as she looked out the window.

Stefan said, "She always gets what she wants Ali, and she doesn't care who she has to hurt or kill to get it."

Ali looks at Stefan, "That could change, especially with the Originals in town."

"The original vampires in Mystic Falls? You've got to be kidding me?"

Ali said, "Who did you think I meant as my friends? Trust me; it's good to have friends on high places."

Stefan said, "Aliyana Forbes, still full of surprises, even in the present day."

"Have you ever known me to be any other way, Mr. Salvatore?" Ali said and then looked down at her hands.

Stefan said, "Hey, are you okay? You look upset about something."

Ali said, "I'm okay I was just thinking about Annabelle."

Stefan said, "Oh yeah your little sister. How is Annabelle?"

"She died 9 months after you guys were presumed dead back in 1864." Ali said as she looked up at Stefan.

Stefan sighed and said, "I'm sorry." He took her hand as a friendly gesture and said, "Well you still have me and Damon, and to us you're considered family."

"Thanks Stefan." Ali said and smiled as she went back to looking out the window.

Minutes later Stefan broke the silence as they turned down a long driveway, "We're here."

Ali perked up and looked out the front car window as the boarding house came into view and she said, "Wow this place look so nice." The car stopped and she stepped out.

Stefan got out of the car and walked up to the door and opened it walking into the house.

Ali followed him inside and put her purse down, "Wow this is your house?"

Someone came down the stairs, "For as long as I can remember. Hi I'm Zach, Stefan's uncle."

Ali said, "I'm Ali, Nice to meet you Zach."

Zach said, "So do you need a room?"

"Oh no, I live with friends on the other side of town but thank you for the offer." Ali said and her eyes shifted to Zach's neck, then she quickly looked away and said, "Stefan do you have any blood bags?"

Stefan said, "Yeah I'll get you one from the basement." He went to go get her one.

Ali smiled and said, "Thank you." She took off her coat and said, "So Zach, mind telling me exactly how you're related to Stefan because I know you're not his uncle." She sits down on the couch in the living room.

Zach said, "Yeah okay, now knowing you're a vampire I don't have to lie, I'm his nephew." He sits down beside her on the couch.

Ali said, "Okay, anyways, nice house." She looked around and said, "It somewhat looks like the original Salvatore house in 1864."

"That was kind of what I was going for. So how exactly do you know Stefan and Damon?" Zach asked.

Stefan came back with the blood bag, put it in a glass and handed it to her, "Here, you go and to answer your question Zach, Ali here was Damon's best friend."

Ali said, "And Stefan here used to sleep around with my little sister." Stefan looked at her and opened his mouth to speak and Ali said, "What you didn't think I would know?"

Stefan said, "I was hoping no one would have known, and if you don't mind Ali I would rather not relive or talk about that part about my life."

"No problem I won't bring it up anymore. But anyways, yes what Stefan said I was Damon's best friend." Ali said looking at Zach as she took a sip of a blood bag.

Stefan, Zach and Ali talked and made jokes and just spent time together for a few hours and then it all went silent as the front door opened and Damon walked in. He didn't even look at anyone; he just went and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Ali downed her bourbon and walked over to where Damon was, "Mind refilling my glass?" She put it down.

Damon froze as he was about to pick up the bourbon and said, "No fucking way." He turned his head and looked at her. He said, "Ali?"

Ali said, "Hi Damon."

Damon smiled for once in a long time as he wrapped his arms around Ali in a hug, "I missed you so much."

Ali hugged him back and said, "I missed you too."

Damon picked her up and spun her around and then put her down as he just looked at her.

Ali smiled and started to say, "What are you sta-." She was cut off as Damon's lips met hers and she was stunned, but she soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

Stefan put his glass down and said, "Okay come on Zach, let's go for a walk."

Zach said, "I am right behind you I would rather not watch your brother make out with a girl in the middle of the living room." Zach followed Stefan out the front door, closing it behind him.

Damon pulled away from the kiss and stroked her cheek and said, "Sorry I just really wanted to do that for a really long time."

Ali said, "And you think I didn't." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him again.

Damon hugged her back and said, "Where are you staying?"

Ali said, "I'm staying with friends across town, I have to go home soon. But I want you to have a drink with me first."

Damon said, "I would be honored Miss Forbes." He poured them both a glass of bourbon.

Ali giggled as he handed her the glass. She took it and said, "Why thank you Mr. Salvatore." She went to walk back over to the couch.

Damon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him his lips meeting her immediately and the pulled away shortly after, "Now you can go sit down." He let go of her wrist.

Ali sat down on the couch and took a sip of her drink, "So your brother seems happy with his new girlfriend Elena. She seems nice."

Damon sat down beside her and said, "Yeah she is and I'm glad she makes him happy I haven't really seen Stefan happy in a long time."

Ali smiled and said, "I think I like this new sensitive Damon."

Damon said, "Sensitive, I'm not sensitive, this Damon is a total dick."

Ali laughed at him and said, "Shut up no you're not."

Damon said, "I'm serious you'll realize it soon enough." He smiled at her.

Ali downed her bourbon shortly after and looked at her watch, "Well it was really nice seeing you again Damon but I really have to go." She stood up and walked to the door putting her coat on.

Damon followed her and said, "Come see me again tomorrow, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Ali said, "Of course, I live in Mystic Falls now, you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon Damon."

Damon said, "Good because I don't want too." He leaned down and kissed her and said, "Bye."

Ali said, "Bye." She opened the door and bumped into Elena, "Oh sorry Elena."

Elena said, "It's okay, do you wanna come over for dinner at my place tomorrow? Stefan will be there and Damon, it will give you a chance to meet some people."

Ali said, "Yeah sure, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Elena, bye Damon." She smiled and walked away.

Damon said, "Bye Ali."

When Ali got home she was tired and Kol was being himself and wanted to spend the night with her. Ali said, "Kol I'm not in the mood tonight I'm tired."

Kol said, "Come on Ali we haven't seen each other in almost 50 years."

Ali said, "I said no Kol so leave me alone."

Kol said, "Why?" He had her pinned against the wall.

Ali said, "Because I want to be with Damon and you're just going to ruin it." She head butt him and pushed him off her and started walking upstairs.

Kol attempted to go at her again but Elijah stopped him by grabbing him by the neck and threw him into a wall, "Don't even think about it Kol."

Kol was furious as he glared daggers at Ali and said, "You always do this, it never changes and neither do you." He looked at Elijah, "You always protect her, like you cj=hoose her over family."

"She is family Kol, she is as much family to most of us just as much as you or Rebekah or Klaus, she has been with us for years and we don't abandon family." Elijah said.

Kol looked back at Ali again and said, "Whatever I'm done." He walked toward the door and opened it before turning and saying, "Your nothing but a little whore Ali and that's all you'll ever be." He left slamming the door behind him.

Ali sighed and said, "Thanks Elijah I'm going to bed now." She walked upstairs and into her room. She sighed and smiled to herself before washing up and changing into her pajamas. She got a bottle of blood from her mini-fridge and took a sip before putting it in her nightstand and crawling under the covers in her bed. She smiled as she thought of Damon again and closed her eyes falling into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream of the Past

**Mystic Falls 1854:**

Ali was lying on the roof of her house at night with Damon looking at the stars. She sighed and said, "You know if my mom and dad found out I was up here they would be really mad."

Damon looked at her and said, "They would be more upset at me then you I am the one who brought you up here."

Ali said, "Yeah I guess." She looks at him and then back at the stars. "The stars are so beautiful tonight."

Damon nodded in agreement, "Yeah but they are not as pretty as you."

Ali looked away, "Do you give compliments to every girl you meet Damon?"

Damon sat up and said, "Yes but most of the time it's not true, but it is always true when I say it to you."

Ali sat up and said, "Your lifelong goal is going to be trying to make me blush isn't it?"

Damon said, "Well duh, no matter what I do I can never make you blush and it is so irritating."

Ali giggled and said, "What can I say you gotta work at it."

Damon shook his head and chuckled, "Ali you're a tease sometimes." He grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her.

Ali started laughing because she was really ticklish which was a weakness that Damon always used against her. She twisted to try and get out of his grip and just landed herself on his lap instead.

Damon stopped tickling her when she ended up in his lap and just looked at her, and moved a piece of hair out of her face.

Ali looked at him and the looked away and said, "It's getting late I should get inside before my parents find out I was out here."

Damon sighed and said, "Okay."

Ali was making her way to the vines beside her bedroom window to climb back into her room and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Damon said, "Yeah just one thing before you go."

Ali turned to him and said, "What?"

Damon grabbed her and pulled her close kissing her gently.

Ali was surprised but she kissed him back and when he pulled away she said, "What was that for?"

Damon sighed and said, "For being you Ali, just for being you."

Ali smiled at him and blushed, that was the first time he had ever made her blush. She looked away and then looked back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

Damon smiled into the kiss kissing her back and then pulled away and said, "You have to go."

Ali said, "Okay." She got down on the vines and climbed through her window and said, "Goodnight Damon."

Damon said, "Goodnight Ali." He climbed down the vines and ran off back to his own house.

Ali watched him go as she smiled, "I love you Damon."

**Mystic Falls: Present Day**

Ali woke up sitting up on bed and sighed, "It was a dream, a really good dream." She smiled got up going to the bathroom and having a drink of blood before climbing back in bed and she laid there thinking about Damon. She smiled as she thought of him, she loved him and nothing was ever going to change that.


End file.
